Numerous hazards are encountered in handling chemical pesticides and fertilizers due to the poisonous nature of these chemicals.
Hazards arise when the young, the uneducated, the illiterate, and inexperienced users attempt to introduce chemicals into a sprayer. Dangers arise from the improper handling of such chemicals both to the user from improper body contact with the chemical and to the crops from improper doses of the chemical.
Plants are harmed when an excessive quantity of pesticide or chemical is applied to them. This is often caused by an inexperienced or illiterate person using the chemical in such a way that plants react adversely to excessive amounts of chemical or pesticide. Farmers often issue pesticides to farm workers to apply to crops but the farm worker may be unable to determine the proper quantity or method of the application due to lack of knowledge of the numerous chemicals on the market today.
Likewise nurseries often issue bulk quantities of pesticides and chemicals to inexperienced home gardeners who may not have the proper respect for the dangers of such highly dangerous chemicals and pesticides. Further, one who is experienced in the use of pesticides and chemicals often has a tendency to become careless and mishandle these valuable but dangerous chemicals.
The United States Department of Agriculture has released many bulletins, which outline safety rules for pesticide application, admonishing one to read and follow directions on the pesticide container. These rules include mixing the pesticide solutions in a well ventilated area to avoid inhaling the sprays or dusts; the avoidance of mixing flammable solutions around an open flame; avoidance of over application of chemicals onto areas frequented by pets and wildlife; avoidance of harmful over application of chemicals to flowers and ornamental shrubs and other valuable plants; avoidance of chemical contact with skin and clothing including directions to wash away any residue, immediately following handling, with soap and water and to change clothing; and storage of pesticides and chemicals in well labeled containers out of the reach of children and pets. These safety rules have been formulated by the U.S. Agriculture Department to safeguard the public since many people have been poisened due to the improper use of chemicals.
Often problems develop in the misappropriation of poisons in a bulk state from an agency which issues pesticides and chemicals to employees in a bulk state. Heretofore, the employee has known that there was no way to trace small quantities of these chemicals issued and consequently appropriation of chemical for his own use has often occured.
This invention is intended to alleviate the above recited problems.